


The Stuck Life

by Starvevenom



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starvevenom/pseuds/Starvevenom
Summary: This is a collection of flash fics based on The Yuus and Bracelet Girls' post-canon interactions with the people around them. Rating may change with later stories.





	

It's just a movie, right?  
Wrong.  
Horror movies were real to Yugo. He could not differentiate fact from fiction.  
His immersion when watching this movie—any movie—heightened the unbearable feeling.

With every person that got slashed or stabbed he found himself sinking deeper and deeper into the void of fear.  
His body trembles, Yuuri and Yuto take notice.

"It's not real," Yuuri comments at one of the brutal scenes.  
His words do not reach Yugo.  
Yuto attempts to console him, "It's fake. Movies like these use computers to create realism."  
His words fall on 'deaf' ears.

After the repeat assault on his sanity Yugo finally snapped, screaming and crying inside the void that the Yuus were trapped in. The surge of emotions reached Yuya and overwhelmed him.  
"AH!"  
Yuya unintentionally jumps and covers his eyes from the disgusting display on the screen.

That's it. He's had enough of it. Yugo won't suffer through this film anymore.  
Yuya (Yugo) gets up and marches out of the theatre. He (Yugo) walks with no intention of stopping. He wants to be outside in the fresh air, far away from—  
Yuya's footsteps come to a halt. He's back in control of his body. He feels Yugo's fear and it honestly makes him scared.

Yuya leans against a wall, taking deep breaths and telling himself he doesn't need to be afraid but...  
He needs to give comfort to the source of this fear.

"Yugo?"

Yuuri and Yuto were trying their best with hugs but Yugo, curled to hide his face and tears, pays no attention to their efforts.  
Yuya steps forward.  
"Yugo?"  
When he pats him Yugo still does not move. Yuya can't bear to see him paralyzed.

"It's okay. We don't have to look at that movie anymore," Yuya extends his hand, giving Yugo a soft pat on the head, "we can watch something else. That movie about the drag racers is still playing."

Yugo's head perks up, eyes red from the barrage of tears.

"We don't have to see that movie anymore."  
"We don't?"  
"Nope."

Yugo feels a little better.

Yuya takes the extra step by hugging him as tightly as he can. He wants Yugo to feel his love and that he doesn't have to be afraid.  
Yugo wraps his arms around Yuya, fully embracing the love and comfort his counterpart had to give.

"Thanks, Yuya."  
"No need. I can't let my fragment suffer like this."

Fragment? That word left a sour taste in Yugo's mouth. He said nothing about it. He didn't feel like wasting mental energy on contemplating his existence.

Yuto blurts out, "can we see–"  
Yuuri already knew what Yuto was going to ask. He stops him right there. "No, Yuto. We do not want to see the pony movie." The last thing he wants to see is colorful ponies singing constantly about 'the power of friendship.'  
Yugo however, disagrees, "actually I wouldn't mind seeing that."  
Yuuri couldn't believe this. Are they REALLY going to see that cheesy horse movie? "Oh god no. You idiots."  
Yuya wants to see it too. It's a great idea, much better than seeing a scary movie that sends Yugo into tears.

"It's settled! Let's see the pony movie. I think we can sneak inside."

Yuya comes back to himself. Yugo is calm and that's all that matters.  
Now, time to see that pony movie. They could use the Egao.


End file.
